


Earrings

by TyrannasaurAceCircus



Series: Torchwood But Dialogue [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Earrings, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannasaurAceCircus/pseuds/TyrannasaurAceCircus
Summary: Jack noticing Ianto's little accessory
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper & Toshiko Sato
Series: Torchwood But Dialogue [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542481
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> Came from a talk on a tumblr group chat for Torchwood

"Ianto, you ready to- Woah!"

"What? Jack, stop staring, you've seen me in casual plenty of times."

"I've never seen that!”

"Uh, yeah, I wore this shirt on your date last Sunday."

"No, not the shirt. That!"

"What?"

'In your ear!"

"My earring? Oh."

"Is it new?"

"Well the stud, yeah, but I've had them pierced for years."

"How have I never noticed?"

"Too busy biting my ears than studying them, sir."

"Mmm…you should wear it more often."

"It doesn't go with my suit."

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."  
…  
…

"Why just the left?"

"Huh? Oh, it was the 'thing' back then."

"Ah, little Ianto Jones was a big trend follower then?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"I think it's very dashing on you."

"Don't expect it to show up very often, Jack."

"Maybe I'll get mine done, have matching ones?"

"Won't it just seal up again?"

"Damn, didn't think of that. Another curse…what else are you hiding?"

"A dragon tattoo on my arse."

"Wait- what? Really? How have I never seen it?! Let me look at your ass."

"Oi- get off, I was joking Jack. Although I've always wanted the Welsh Dragon for a tattoo."  
…  
…

"Do it."

"Huh?"

"Get the tattoo, I find them highly sexy. Especially if it's on your butt."

"I'm not getting it on my arse, Jack."

"You're no fun."

"Guess you won't want what I had planned for tonight then."

"Nope! Wait, no…what did you have in mind?"

"Sorry. Can't tell you, I'm no fun. Let's go."

"Ianto…Ianto!"

~~~

"Tosh?"

"Yes, Owen?"

"Since when did Tea-Boy have his ear pierced."  
…  
…

"Wait, what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
